Tryndamere/Strategy
Skill usage *Getting can help deceive your enemies into thinking that you are an easy kill. With low health and max fury, you can easily bait enemy champions into a fight, you can them and use to turn the tides of battle. * can be deceptively powerful early game. At max fury, using to enter combat can be a great way to get an early kill without your opponent knowing what hit them. * is the most important skill for . It gives you both a way to heal yourself, and gives you more damage as you lose health. Max it out early. *Remember that reduces enemy attack damage so it is a good ability in a team fight even if you don't need to slow anyone in particular. *It can also be used at early levels when laning to decrease the attack damage of enemy champions regardless of their positioning - this can make some of their last hits fail, if well timed. **If you use right after charging in with , the enemy will have limited time to avoid getting slowed. However, it is common knowledge that will use right after so always be ready to vary your tactics. * is an excellent ability for chasing or escaping as this ability can allow you to pass through walls. *As ignores unit collision, it can be used to quickly get to the melee distance of a ranged champion hiding behind their minions. *When using , make sure you back out before it's too late. Especially when there are champions with global range ultimates on the enemy team. Using this ability and then continuing to through a wall is a good way to escape. *Try to delay the activation of as much as possible, as you can still lose health while it is activated. Delaying it is also a very effective way to cause an enemy champion to overcommit while trying to kill you. It is, however, always better to activate it a moment too early than a moment too late - while both can, in the end, cause you to die, the former lowers the chance that you will get hit by a few large bursts of damage and be dead before you can even react. *Before duration ends, activate to heal back from 1 health. *The two most viable offensive rune types are armor penetration marks and crit chance marks. Critical strike chance marks boost his early game, allowing more critical strikes and thus more healing with , and armor penetration marks boost his general damage output. * is a prime target for , use to get rid of it. **In fact, is the most important summoner spell for when he is in ranked games, as experienced players will know to crowd control you as much as they can while you're in . **Before playing , players should take into account that he is one of the few manaless champions and instead uses fury as his resource. This will affect rune, mastery, and item choice. *The enemy's Nexus Obelisk can overwhelm , killing . Build usage *The key for success for is to reach the late game, do not be afraid to be passive during most of the early phases of the game, since after he gets his he is able to carry the team, while without it, he is rather weak. * greatly enhances Tryndamere's mid-game performance. *Lifesteal can be enormously useful with Tryndamere as his hits deal nuke-like damage and can restore a great amount of his health each hit. is therefore extremely good with Tryndamere's good farming. is also a decent alternative to as it is cheaper to purchase and provides Tryndamere with a lifesteal and critical rate boost as well as an active skill that can counter health regeneration champions. *If the team has a lot of DoT spells (such as and especially ), it would be a good idea to purchase a . *Purchasing either or is recommended, since crowd control is the only effective way to shut Tryndamere down. Recommended Items Countering *When Tryndamere runs into battle, he's expecting you to focus him. Focusing him will cause him to use his ultimate and deal very high damage to a few targets, and not killing him will allow him to hit on yourself and your teammates. One of the best strategies against him is to wait until he pops , then try to CC him as much as possible, especially if he has . If he has cleanse, persistent CC effects still work well, such as slows from , a trail of , or repeated slows like on a ranged Champion or coupled with kiting. Also, waiting until Tryndamere casts to use is very effective. If you and your teammates can manage to survive his initial rampage, the enemy team will be down one champion and your team will have a great advantage and maybe even a free kill. **Remember that during this time, your team should be kiting the enemy team and Tryndamere, ideally near a Tower. *During laning, Tryndamere is vulnerable to ranged harassment. If you can manage to keep him from last hitting you can deny him his heal along with gold. But be careful, some Tryndamere players have full Rune pages of crit chance and crit damage, which makes him deceptively strong at low health. *Although and ultimates do not kill Tryndamere or keep him from ulting any more, if he is tearing through your team, using it on him during his ultimate effectively wastes his ult's duration, and if you can time it well you may be able to kill him after the buff runs out as the suppression does not allow him to heal and your ult will still be doing damage. Both playing and countering Tryndamere is all about timing. *If you're a tank or have a lot more health than , can be used quite effectively against him. Having 30% of his damage returned to him, he will quite literally be killing himself if he cannot kill you quickly and will most likely be forced to use earlier than he would like to. *Using after Tryndamere activates his ultimate counters the healing from and might kill him after wears off. Category:Champion strategies